She's not dead
by Iremione
Summary: In the end of the History, one teared soul is walking in the ruins of his former home. The Death in behind him, until finally it reaches him, giving him the wished freedom. SS/Hm.


Hi Eveybody! First of all, I want to say that English is not my first language. I'm Spanish and I'm not really good in English. For having one idea. imagine yourselves, with your school level of French or Spanish trying to write a complete, correct fanfic, then you'll understand why I make so many mistakes. Add to this that I have no beta, and you'll see that story is a bit. "out". So I'm open to any correction in the story, in grammar or plot. It's your choice help me to improve. The original version of this story is in Spanish of course, and was wrote and sent before OotP. Anyway almost any of the events in the book alter this story. If you can imagine that deaths can come back, the sense of the story is more complete, so let's think that Sirius can come back. This could be catalogued as Song-fic, but it's not the typical, because it includes two songs, one for lead character. The first is the introduction in the story, in the mind of the first man. The second is the end, the fall of the second man. Finally, I don't think that story is worth of being dedicated, but the little part of it that don't belong to J.K.Rowling, the little bit of my imagination I've put in the story is wholly yours, and you can make with it as you please. And yes, I'll dedicate it: to Silvefox, who's still the best author I've ever met. See you, friend!  
  
******************  
  
"Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday" Hello, Fallen album, Evanescence.  
  
******  
  
SHE'S NOT DEAD  
  
"She's not dead. She's not dead."  
  
A man is walking between the ruins of the former most safety place in world. His home.  
  
He walks stumbling in the corpses that plague the ground. Most of those corpses hardly have reached their seventeens. But the man walks without see them.  
  
He's between shadows, the foul and opressive death's weigth is surrounding him. And there are sounds, maybe from those who have something of alive. Something alive. But he can't see anything of this.  
  
His knee is aching, is bleeding. He'd wish he could sit down, could rest. But he knows he can't do it.  
  
The blood, her blood is leaking between his fingers. He must arrive the as sooner as possible.  
  
"She's not dead. She's not."  
  
Dumbledore's office. Fawkess. One single tear and the body in his arms will be moving again. She has so much for doing... so much for discover, for live, for figth. For love.  
  
She can't be dead. It isn't just. It isn't possible.  
  
No, because she is the only being that still is shinning. She has that spooky light arround her dark skin, and that's the ligth that shows the man's path.  
  
"She's not dead"  
  
And he still walks. He don't let his mind wonder that he won't ever reach his destination, beacuse Fawkess, the office and Dumbledore are under rock's tons, together with the hundreds of children that sometime ago were his world's hope.  
  
But there is no hope now.  
  
Of course, somehow, Voldemort hasn't won the war, has he? He's dead, too, after all, he wanted a total world domination, and now that domination is only for the just freed animals.  
  
It was only Weasley's fault...  
  
Being the younger of six brothers , whom only worth was be Hary Potter's best friend, isn't very special. That's comprehensible, but can't justificate what he has done. He not even had been a best friend. Neither for Potter nor for the girls in his arms.  
  
Stupid Weasley.  
  
Stupid Voldemort.  
  
"I'm the stupid. The guilty."  
  
One balck tear follows its path from his black eyes to the once white fabric covering the girl's body. Being mixed there with the dust, the mud and the blood.  
  
He's not sure who is the owner of all that blood. Maybe it's Weasley's blood, Potter's or maybe it's Draco's. Maybe it's Black's or Lupin's. Or maybe it's from that Weasley girl.. or maybe it is his blood.  
  
But it can't be that little girl's blood, beacuse that means that she is...  
  
"Dead."  
  
But then it isn't his, neither. After all and although his knee is aching as the hell, he's moving.  
  
The last time he saw that dreadful Weasley creature he was ready for die, in Voldemort's side. So much far of her for left so much blood in her shirt when Draco killed him. And the boy had used the Avada Kedavra for that. A death so much clean. Farest more than that little traitor rat deserved.  
  
The man hardly can remember beign holding Potter when Draco did it. But the boy had not tried defend his former friend. At least in that he had been lucid. Work of the wonderful girl in his arms, no doubt.  
  
It had been then when the man heard... that. He left the Potter boy and run to the girl.  
  
Lucius' curse had touched her cheek. But Avery's was more well-aimed and crossed her young loving heart, making her fell to the ground. Without a word.  
  
Her had saw it. He had saw all of it.  
  
"But she can't be dead. She's my soul's owner, and if she's dead, I don't have soul anymore."  
  
Where had been Balck and Lupin? He remembers he had seen them both figthing with the rocks under was lying the Inmortal, Albus Dumbledore. Not all that inmortal, after all. But the knock down and the attack had been so sudden... He remembers too heard their screams when Parkinson and the others attacked them. From behind, of course, always so honourables. He remembers too the pity, crossed by a little shinning rage about not being himslef who killed Black. (A/N: Oh, Godess, this is so weird...)  
  
Always too far for cover in blood her shirt.  
  
And that Weasley girl?  
  
Unluckly, one survivor.  
  
Merlin's sake! Why that little useless slut had survived and the bright, loyal girl in his arms had died?  
  
"She is not dead! She is not!"  
  
But all clues lead to the same conclusion. Her pale face. The blood in her lips, same blood that now strain his mouth in scarlett. The motionless arm that hangs in the midair, whose wrist still is wearing the silver-green wristlet, present from him in her graduation, Matched with the golden-red necklace from her to him, that still shines over his former black robes. The indomitable brown-chestnut hair, dyed now in dark red. The ruined uniform, that now shows little brown skin. Old scars there, and another ones more recent. Mute witness of the Gryffindor bravery, that he, as Slytherin critizyced without words. All them covered in dark, Gryffindor red blood.  
  
He don't stop. He cannot stop. He must arrive, should arrive. Dumbledore. The office...Fawkess.... She had given her life for him, for all them. Now he'll figth with everthing, included the Devil and Death themselves if its neccesary, for her.  
  
She, she had put her pettite frame between the curse and himself. She had received the punishment from Lucius and Avery to a traitor.  
  
"-One Mudblood less in world-"  
  
Had grunted Lucius with a little chuckle, then. Still when he knew that she was pretty sure the last of them.  
  
Was that what he had heard. The reason becasue he left Potter and run to Hermione.  
  
"-Why? Why you...?-"  
  
He had asked, desperastely. She never complained, not a cry, not a pain tear. Only that beautiful little smile, palying over her lips.She moved her lips to whister so quietly, her goodbye. But he couldn't avoid the tears that fell from his dark eyes while he bent over her and kissed her lips, trying to rescue the fragments of the souls linked together that were trying escape her body.  
  
He had closed her chocolate eyes, passed a grip under her knees, another under her neck and began his path to the fallen castle.  
  
...Dumbledore... the office... Fawkess...  
  
***  
  
Behind the dark man, the battle reachs its top. Draco and Harry, blinded by rage and frustration, for one reason or another, together they put all their strong in the figth against Voldemort and the two or three Death Eaters that still can support themselves.  
  
They fought until in all the enourmous Hogwarts ground there where only two people alive.  
  
One of them was Severus Snape, former beated baby boy, former dreadful teenager, former Death Eater, former Potions Master- Head of Slytherin House, former Order of the Phoenix member, and adove all it all, shinning with its own ligth, former fiancee to Miss Hermione Know-it-all Granger.  
  
The another human being in the grounds was Lucius Malfoy. He walked between the corpses. Wise enough to let alone Voldemort and Harry. Under the excuse of being finnishing off the dyings if the impossible happens.  
  
He just arches an eyebrow when the strong explosion kills the few of them that were still fighting out their rage. He grins deviously at the view of a little red-haired body crawling to reach one of the corpses left in the battle.  
  
He savoured specially the sensation about putting the Avada Kedavra in the weak, wounded body, that not even looked at him when he moved closer to her.It's delighting that of killing the last of that endless string of Weasels. The last witch, if he thinks better. Worst. The last woman.  
  
He plays nervously with his long blonde hair, darkened now in red.  
  
Means that that the the mankid is over? Oh, Slytherin bones... He should had thought about that before... out Hogwarts there is no life, no possibilitie of life, neither. Not a human being. That stupid Muggle war had ended up with all of them, and most of the wizards, making unhabitable for humans the air and ground out magically protected lands. That's because all the Wizarding World survivor had came to Hogwarts, believing silly in their safety. Was that sillyness what The Dark Lord used wisely.  
  
It's funny seeing the serpents crawling their way arround the London tower, or the lions haunting in Hyde Park... now, the world is for them.  
  
But here, in Hogwarts, not even the animals had survived.  
  
All dead... only alive himself and...  
  
Lucius bends his galnce over the orange head that was holding thightly the corpse of the former boy that he had called "Son" with pride.  
  
And he feels the rage growing inside him.  
  
Who was the guilt of that?  
  
Draco was his life's reason for so long. His legacy to mankind. And Severus had stolen him without shame. He had erased all his former thoughts, and implanted his own, ridiculous about the Good and the Evil.  
  
The Good and the Evil don't exist. In the end it only counts the level of destruction. And this mankind had already surpased its limits. It's only fair it's extermination, letting grown another rising.  
  
Seeing the latest fall of his Lord, has convinced him about create himself that new rising. But then he remembers that for that he needs a willing woman. His dream has no longer sense. No with only Severus crawling out here. And if he founds a way to bring back his loved Mudblood? It's scaring what a git in love can do, and coming to remember, he's a Order of the Phoenix member. He can let this happen.  
  
In two or three steps he is nearer of him, looks down and points his wand.  
  
-You've killed my son- grunts Lucius.  
  
***  
  
Severus didn't feel Lucius aproaching.  
  
Finally he was lying in the ground, she thighly between his weak arms.  
  
One second of memory flashed through him.  
  
"Hermione. Her hand left the ledle near the cauldron. They are shaking with excitation when she reachs her Proffesor's ones.  
  
-The year is over, Proffesor.  
  
-Yes, it is.  
  
-What's coming now?  
  
-Now we'll add the Luparia roots, and then the potion is over too. Let's talk later, can we?  
  
She smiles. One true, shy smile. Smile of anxiety and impatience. About being Proffesor, his partner, not more hidden girl behind a door, when it's opened suddenly."  
  
Severus shakes and hold nenearer the motionless body in his arms. He bruises her lips, whose blood is crying now. The teras clean the mud in the younger face.  
  
He closes his eyes and remembers.  
  
The evenings spent in another company. Working, brewing, studying or simply talking. Two similar minds. The first time she broke the first rule in the book: never kiss a teacher, not you dare fall in love with him, much worst if he's a Death eater, your best friend's worst enemy. The first time he let himself react to her...  
  
He smiles, remembers how much self scorn he had built arround his heart, to make he be as far as possible. Not corrupt her with his own mud. So much pain in his conscience about a situation not fair for him, but much worse for her. He shouldn't have been her first love, never. He shouldn't have stolen her innocence, ever. He was her teacher, her protector... not a bit of ethics. Not even moral. She shouldn't have carried one of his taecher's teared soul. She was so young...  
  
But it was so easy let himself fall for her. Burnt out the scorn under her delicate, healing hands. Vanish the mud in the sofness of her words. Heal the pain with the kindness of her actions.  
  
And he knows that he don't mind all that anymore. He only regrets not corrupt, steal and want her love so much early. And maybe, only maybe he would had had time to show her how deep her power was. To change his mind, to make him believe he can also deserve love. The tears are blurring his view. When Lucius was adove him he not even could heard his words.  
  
In his mind her last goodbye sounds again and again, between cut breath.  
  
"Becasue there is no more hope. And before we could be together again I want you to understand why Lily gift her life. I know you could never understand he sacrifice...she did it for the same reason I did: She loved her son---and I love you, for much you don't want see. I'll be waiting you."  
  
That cut voice of little angel, that voice so annoying for years, that so many times he had shouted to an annoyed "shut up!" That voice makes its way through his mind, shinning in the darkness.  
  
Severus bents his mouth over her ear, and before the green light touches his shoulder, he whispers something he had never said. Not ever when her strong will won over his, finally.  
  
-I love you too, Child.  
  
***  
  
Lucius lets the wand fall in the ground, frustrated.  
  
At least Severus should had died with some pain, not that stupid smile holding the last Mudblood.  
  
What comes now?  
  
He is the latest.  
  
Not only the latest wizard. He's the latest human being.  
  
Funny, the latest human being is more a snake that a human.  
  
Lucius looks his surrounders like if he just had awake from a terrible nightmare.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
All Dead. He's the latest. And he's so tired... Too tired to carry on the figth with the Nothing. Too tired to rebuilt a palnet completly devastate, uninhabitable.  
  
The War is over, and just as it had promised, it has left nothing behind.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
"Devil came to me  
  
and he said: I Know what you need  
  
devil came to me  
  
and he said you just follow me  
  
This is the end but I'm not surprised  
  
you will burn in hell  
  
do you know why?  
  
Devil came to me  
  
and he said: I Know what you need  
  
devil came to me  
  
and he said: you belong to me  
  
This is the end but I'm not surprised  
  
you will burn in hell  
  
do you know why?  
  
I lied for you, I lied for you  
  
I lied for you, I lied for you  
  
The moon was red and night became my friend  
  
but the stars were evil  
  
and they said: like you were  
  
The moon was red and night became my friend  
  
but the stars were evil  
  
and they said: hey, like you were  
  
this is just the end  
  
you will burn in hell tell us if you're scared  
  
Devil came to me  
  
and he said: I know what you need  
  
devil came to me  
  
and he said: what you need it's me  
  
This is the end but I'm not surprised  
  
you will burn in hell  
  
do you know why?  
  
The moon was red and night became my friend  
  
but the stars were evil  
  
and they said: hey, like you were  
  
this is just the end  
  
you will burn in hell tell us if you're scared  
  
Everybody say now I will take the lessons  
  
that I forgot to learn at school  
  
and they go like: everybody say you deserve  
  
what you get  
  
but oh! no, I didn't mean to hurt  
  
I lied for you, I lied for you  
  
I lied for you, I lied for you  
  
The moon was red and night became my friend  
  
but the stars were evil  
  
and they said: like you were  
  
The moon was red and night became my friend  
  
but the stars were evil  
  
and they said: hey, like you were  
  
this is just the end  
  
you will burn in hell tell us if you're scared"  
  
Devil came to me, Devil came to me album, Dover. 


End file.
